


When a Man Loves His Horse

by saunatonttu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Other, mild bestiality????, this is what betrayal does to xander, unfortunate lack of neigh puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: He might never know the love of a human in his life because of the turbulent times – but it did not matter, not when he had a soulmate in a horse.





	When a Man Loves His Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwen/gifts).



> Love Me Like You Do (rock version).mp3

If there was one thing he could believe in, as a man living in these trying times of war, it was his horse. Highly trained and of noble breed, Sieg(mund) had been his constant companion on battlefield since Xander had turned fifteen. He had shared more emotional moments with Sieg than he had with his siblings, as dear as they were to him.

Tonight Xander came down to the stables with only one thing in mind. Ushering the stable boys and girls away, Xander entered the low-built building and listened to the cacophony of whinnies with a soft smile blooming across his stern mouth.

Sieg was waiting for him, his glorious black hair slick and glistening under the torches hung up on the walls, and his wisdom-touched eyes peered at Xander with what could only be affection.

(He might never know the love of a human in his life because of the turbulent times – but it did not matter, not when he had a soulmate in a horse.)

“Hello, Siegmund,” he said, and Sieg whinnied lovably. Xander reached out to pat Sieg on the side of the neck. Firm, but loving – that was the way. Sieg approved the touch by blowing air at the hair falling over Xander’s forehead. It elicited a laugh from Xander – the rare, bubbling kind that no one in the kingdom had heard come out of his mouth for years.

“I see,” he said through it, “you have missed me too, haven’t you? But it has only been a few hours since I retired for dinner, Siegmund.”

Xander lay his head against Sieg’s muzzle, the horse’s hot breath humid against Xander’s cheeks.

The stables might smell like horse faeces, but there had been more dishonourable places used to profess one’s appreciation at.

“You’ll never leave me, yes?” Xander murmured against Sieg’s muzzle. Sieg made no sound in response, but he pushed at Xander’s face. A message of understanding.  “You’re not like my sisters.”

Sieg’s grunting noise was enough of a response to Xander, and he finally wrapped his arms around Sieg’s neck and closed his eyes as he relished in the feeling of being needed and trusted unconditionally. Never mind the hair that would get on his pristine dress shirt. Never mind the looks he would get from the stable boys that should be used to this by now. Never mind the sisters that had abandoned him for the sake of an empty purpose.

There was only one being in existence that loved as fiercely as Xander did – and that was Sieg, the stallion known for his fierce temper and habit of stomping on people unworthy of his attention.

Xander smiled softly as he whispered his thanks against Sieg’s muzzle.

 "You and I," he said, "we will do great things together."

 

 

 

 

(It was said that long-term partners slowly began to resemble one another; similarly, it was said that Prince Xander of Nohr had a face similar to a horse's.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my Best Friend (TM) for this. I hope it was worth your nine US dollars, darling.


End file.
